User blog:CrestsofDetermination
I'm pretty excited for the upcoming several months. Between Pokémon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire and Digimon All-Star Rumble, I know I'm going to be spending some money. Plus with Operation Decode gaining more and more support, we might get other games too. And I have heard that Fusion will be starting up again in 2015 (although I don't know if that has been confirmed). I must admit that even though I was disappointed in the first several episodes, they have redeemed themselves and I can't wait for the next episodes to come. However, what I am most excited about is what I like to call "Digimon Adventure 03." I don't know if they'll call it that or if they'll come up with something else, but it seems like a logical choice. Ever since I heard the news, I have been trying to imagine what they could possibly add to the series. I have been near hyperventilating when I think about some of the possibilities. All we know is that it portrays Tai in high school, but I think it's safe to assume the whole team will be there. I could be wrong, but I guess we'll see in the spring. Anyways, now it's time for me to move on to what I'm hoping to see in this new series. *1) I would like to see each of the partner digimon reach their Mega forms. It hasn't been fair that for the longest time, we've only seen WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, and Imperialdramon in the Adventure anime (at least in canon material-- non canon we have seen Seraphimon and Magnadramon). It's time to see the others. *2) There may or may not be a new generation of DigiDestined, but I would still like to see new people with digimon. I know in the CD drama it said that Jun and Shuu received partners. Plus with the ending of 02 saying "now everyone has a digimon partner," we should see more digimon partnered to humans. *3) I'm not expecting this, but it would be nice to see. I would like to see the digimon get new forms. For example, WarGreymon becoming VictoryGreymon or MetalGarurumon becoming ZeedGarurumon. The others should get new forms as well, but again I'm not expecting this to happen. *4) It would be nice to have Omnimon make a reappearance. He was only in 2 movies and at the end of Hunters. Omnimon was just such a powerful digimon that it would be a shame if he didn't show up again. The same with Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, but that is a different situation and I understand the reason he may not make his second appearance (however mind-shatteringly awesome that would be). *5) Each season has introduced something new to digivolution. While I cannot say what they may add in this season, I would like to see old methods of digivolution make a return. Crests, armor digivolution, DNA digivolution, heck maybe even more dark digivolutions. I just want to see everything I love about digimon, especially if they're going back to the universe that started the anime. *6) Datirimon: This poor digimon met his partner, went years and years and years without Oikawa, met him again, then watched him transform his body into a protective barrier for the Digital World. The least they could do is give him some digivolutions. I would like to see all the way up to Mega, but I would settle for as low as Rookie. I just don't want him to exist as a stand alone digimon with no digivolutions. *7) Leomon: After the DigiDestineds defeated Apocalymon, the Digital World was returned to the state it should have been and every digimon was reborn. Yet we never saw Leomon again. And after 02 it apparently became a tradition to kill off a variation of Leomon in every season. However, I would love to see Leomon return to the series. If they kill off this specific character again, I may get mad, but I wouldn't have a problem if it were a different Leomon. It's a tradition after all. And of course if you have Leomon you have to have Ogremon. Possibly we'll see a fight between SaberLeomon and Titamon. *8) Maybe we will see what's up with Dragomon and the Dark Ocean. There was only one episode that Dragomon was in and we didn't learn much about his plans (or anything really). We do know that Daemon was trapped in the Dark Ocean, so if there is a return to the Dark Ocean I predict an epic battle against him (or maybe even his Super Ultimate form if he uses the Dark Ocean to increase his powers). *9) International DigiDestined: I understand why their digimon were never able to reach the Ultimate level, but I would like to see some of them even reach Mega (specifically Michael's Betamon and Willis' Terriermon and Lopmon). I understand that in Door to Summer Terriermon said Lopmon was too corrupt to come back, but Lopmon was tied to a digivice and they destroyed the virus when he was Cherubimon. Willis even saw Lopmon's digi-egg at the end of the movie. I just can't stand the thought of a partner digimon being gone forever. *10) Wizardmon needs to make a proper comeback. Existing as only a ghost in the Real World isn't enough. I want to see him again. Along similar lines, I would like to see other allies again such as Piximon, Andromon, Monzaemon, etc. I would also like these allies to have digivolutions that have been specifically designed to be in that digimon's line. For example, it's easy to see how Agumon could digivolve into Greymon then MetalGreymon, but something like Numemon to Monzaemon is a bit more difficult. *11) Maybe they'll switch up DNA digivolution partners. It appears like they at least had some idea of the endless combinations of digimon. After Paildramon was created, Kari imagined ExVeemon combining with the other 5 partner digimon of the series and there was even a silhouette of each one. There's only 15 combinations with these 6 (and they've already made 3). They already switched up the Digi-Eggs so it's possible. And of course I want them all to reach Mega so that would be 24 more digimon. **ADDITION: perhaps they will switch up which digimon "dominates" the jogres. They have already done Paildramon/Dinobeemon. Maybe we'll see a variant of Silphymon that's dominated by Gatomon or a variant of Shakkoumon dominated by Angemon. I know that Aquilamon + Gatomon can either be Silphymon or Angewomon and Ankylomon + Angemon can either be Shakkoumon or MagnaAngemon in the Tamer series games but I would still be interested to see a combo dominated by the other. This would give us 30 different Ultimate level combinations (4 of which are already in existence). *12) I'm sure we have all seen the recent addition to the Royal Knights. With Jesmon in the picture, the group has been completed. I would love nothing more than to see all 13 of them gathered in one place fighting for the side of good. Xros Wars manga was the only publication (in my opinion) that actually did them justice, but they didn't have all 13. However, the Royal Knights aren't the only group to have been finished recently. We also have the Olympos 12 and Bancho. The official profiles for some of the members of all three of these groups mention the groups. These groups are related to each other and I have seen it somewhere on this wiki (can't remember exactly where) that the Royal Knights and the Olympos 12 rule on different Servers and remain independent of each other, but there will be a time when that won't remain. I think it was involving something pretty recent, so they may be in this new season. I believe this one is much less likely than my other thoughts, but I wanted to get my thoughts out there. *13) Speaking of extremely powerful groups of Mega level digimon who govern the Digital World, the Adventure universe has the Four Holy Beasts. We saw all four of them in Tamers and the Tamer series games, but in the Adventure anime we only saw Azulongmon. Ever since then, Azulongmon has been special to me, but I want to see the rest of the group in the Adventure universe (especially after Sora's dad told Yolei about the legend concerning the four in Kyoto). Why mention all four of them and then only show one? Well that's it for now. If I have any other ideas I'll add them. Usually when people make predictions about upcoming games or anime they can sound ridiculous with their predictions. I hope most of mine at least sound reasonable so I don't seem like a nut case but hey this is the internet. However, most of these are just things I would like to see rather than things I think we could or would see. Am I the only one who really really really wants to get a Digivice ver. 15th? Category:Blog posts